Observations
by Aititeal
Summary: Quand le chapeau de paille accepte l'alliance avec le chirurgien de la mort, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de tenir un petit carnet de notes sur les différents jours passés avec cet équipage hors du commun. Après tous, ils sont tous si étranges et particuliers, comment cela ne pourrai-t-il pas piquer sa curiosité ? (pardon pour les éventuelles fautes, je fais de mon mieux.)
1. Jour 1

Voici donc le premier jour de cette alliance imprévue, et il annonce déjà la couleur de ce que ça va être.

Ça devait être simple : trouver la salle de fabrication et la détruire.

Vraiment, absolument rien de compliqué. J'avais déjà repéré les lieux et je savais parfaitement où aller.

Mais bien sûr, je l'ai appris à mes depends pendant cette journée : rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans cet équipage.

Ainsi donc, je me suis lancé dans un fouilli sans nom avec ces véritables aimants à problèmes et nous nous sommes retrouvés derrière les barreaux sous la surveillance temporaire de cette harpie de Monet, ce chien de Vergo et cet idiot de Ceasar.

Heureusement que j'avais remplacé certaines chaînes en granite par de simples chaînes en métal et que par chance, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé ""attaché"" avec.

Mon face à face avec Vergo ne fut pas simple : tant qu'il avait mon coeur entre les mains, je ne pouvais rien. J'avoue que l'enfumeur m'a été d'une grande aide en me le rendant, mais il n'a servit qu'à ça, et j'ai pû terminé cette mission avec succès en faisant d'une pierre deux coups avec un seul coup qui trancha aussi bien Vergo que la salle.

A cause de cet idiot de chapeau de paille, Ceasar a manqué de nous filer entre les doigts. J'aurai parfaitement pû le récupérer seul, mais il a tenu a laisser ses camarades s'en charger et je l'admet, ils ont été plutôt efficaces.

La rédaction de cette journée est tres brouillonne, mais je me dois d'en prendre des notes. Malgré leur capacité effrayante à s'attirer des problèmes, les chapeaux de pailles s'en sortent toujours plus ou moins bien, et j'aimerai comprendre.

Ainsi, après la capture de Ceasar, je me suis attelé à soigner les enfants de leur empoisonnement pour respecter ma part du contrat et en revenant vers les autres, j'ai pu constater l'étrange "respect" naissant des marines pour cet équipage bien qu'ils l'aient refoulé assez brutalement au départ pour finir par faire la fête tous ensemble.

Et en parlant de cette "fête", je pense que chapeau de paille n'a pas comprit le concepte de "patir vite".

Je sens que cette alliance va être longue au vu de la connerie affligeante de ce gosse qui leur sert de capitaine.


	2. Jour 2

Se jouer de Doflamingo est un plaisir personnel. Ça ne lui rendra pas la monnaie de sa pièce, mais c'est particulièrement satisfaisant, c'est juste un peu dommage de ne pas avoir pû faire le faire autrement que par escargo-phone. Vraiment, je pense que le remettre à sa place (par deux fois déjà) est l'une des sensations les plus grisantes que j'ai pû ressentir à ce jour.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater l'amour fou de chapeau de paille pour la nourriture, il donne l'impression de n'attendre que cet instant de la journée où il peut dévorer ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

Je me demande bien comment ils peuvent tenir plusieurs jours en mer avec un tel ventre sur pattes.

Je constate également qu'ils sont tous particulièrement bruyant en journée, les moments de calmes sont tellement rares et ne surviennent que quand ils sont tous occupés (j'entend par la, quand le trio infernal ne joue pas en hurlant a plein poumons, comment font-ils pour ne pas finir avec une voix éraillée et des extinctions de voix après ça ?).

Dans l'ensemble, c'était une journée calme, uniquement dans le sens ou le Thousand Sunny n'a pas subit de tempête ou d'assauts de la marine. Autrement, c'était une journée particulièrement bruyante. Je ne sais pas si ca sera toujours comme ça, mais je m'en passerai bien.

Nous faisons route vers Dressrosa a l'heure actuelle et depuis que nous avons quitté Punk Hazard en fait.

Ceasar est une source de plainte intarissables, ça rajoute un peu plus d'intensité au vacarne qui règne quand les trois perverts beuglent au scandale contre le petit Dragon samouraï et que le trio des idiots rient comme des baleines à côté avant que la navigatrice ne se mette à hurler plus fort qu'eux et qu'elle ne les frappe. On pourrait croire que ca les calmeraient mais en fait non, ils repartent de plus belles dans leur concour de qui fera le plus de bruit.

Alors je profite du calme que la compagnie de la lune et de ses étoiles m'apportent quand le soleil se couche. Quand ils dorment est le seul moment où on peut avoir un peu de répit. Ne pas avoir à supporter la stupidité de chapeau de paille et de certains de ces compagnons qui ne sont pas fichu de comprendre un plan du premier coup me fait un bien fou.

Je pense que cet équipage haut en couleur aura raison de ma patience et de mon calme.


	3. Jour 3

Avec ce troisième jour, j'ai pû constater que jamais le blond et le vert ne s'appelaient par leur prénom et qu'ils ne pouvaient finir une phrase consernant l'autre sans une insulte à son égard.

Le sabreur est assez distant d'ailleur : il reste dans son coin à dormir ou à s'entraîner, il ne parle pas beaucoup et généralement, quand il adresse la parole a quelqu'un, il finit par se prendre la tête avec.

Il n'y a qu'avec l'archéologue qu'il peut entretenir une conversation sans trop se prendre la tête. En même temps, elle reste calme a longueur de temps. Elle ne s'implique pas dans les disputes et se contente juste de ricaner sur sa chaise longue.

Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup d'ailleur, elle est trop intelligente. Elle a l'air de toujours avoir un oeil partout, pour essayer de toujours tout savoir. Elle a cette façon de se comporter que je n'arrive pas à supporter, elle semble toujours détachée de tout, à se moquer gentiment et à jouer.

Un peu comme avec la navigatrice, j'ai du mal avec sa volonté de dominer et de s'imposer. Elles sont toutes les deux les plus intelligentes de ce navire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas rester avec elles.

D'ailleurs, j'essais de rester dans mon coin et je me contente de les observer pour essayer de comprendre comment cette ribambelle d'idiots a bien pû survivre jusqu'à présent.

Malheureusement, je ne reste dans mon coin que trop peu de temps, il ne se passe pas une seule heure sans qu'un de ses idiots ne m'adresse la parole. Souvent, le chapeau de paille veut que j'aille jouer avec eux, il est persuadé que notre alliance fait de nous des amis. Ça me désole un peu, ce gosse est véritablement d'une candeur aberrante. Je crois que je vais énormément me répéter sur lui, mais ça me dépasse réellement qu'un type comme lui ai pu arrivé aussi loin dans sa vie sans crevé de par sa stupidité.

Après, leur médecin essait de partager des connaissances avec moi de temps à autre. Lui est adorable, il me fait énormément pensé à Bepo. Sans doute parce que c'est également un animal et quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien converser avec lui. Il a soif d'apprendre lui aussi, même s'il est un peu naïf, il essait de tenir des raisonnements qui fonctionnent.

En fait, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous foncièrement stupide. Juste qu'ils n'ont pas suffisamment d'éclairs d'intelligence.

Je leur reconnait au moins une qualité de ce que j'ai ou observer : ils sont efficaces.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux samouraïs. Le petit me tape un peu sur le système avec ses caprices, mais c'est un enfant après tout. Un enfant particulièrement pervert mais au vu de son parent, ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir. J'entend le cuistot se battre avec le second et je sens que la furie rousse ne va pas tarder à venir les engueuler du vacarme qu'ils font en pleine nuit.


	4. Jour 4

Ceasar est un boulet.

Nous aurions pû perdre notre moyen de pression sur Joker si cet idiot s'était noyé. Quelle idée de passer par dessus bord ?

Heureusement que la majorité de cet équipage est encore capable de nager.

Il nous reste un jour avant Dressrosa, demain est donc le grand jour. Les consignes ont étés données : la stratégie que je me suis efforcé d'expliquer plusieurs fois afin que cela reste bien gravée dans leurs mémoires et qu'il n'omettent aucun détails. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête.

Alors pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps ? Pour essayer de me persuader qu'ils feront ce qu'il y a à faire. Que pour une fois, il ne feront pas tout chavirer...

Peut-être aussi un peu pour me concentrer sur quelque chose, pour oublier ma haine, apaiser mes craintes.

Si je dois y rester pour achevé sa longue existance de tyrant décérébré, je n'hésiterais pas.

Désolé les gars...

J'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

Demain, ce sera mon unique chance de la mettre a exécution.


	5. Jour 5

Ils n'en n'ont fait qu'à leur tête.

Mais... on à réussi... L'usine a été détruite et Joker a été mit hors d'état de nuir.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir l'occasion d'écrire ça...

En fait, au vu du combat contre Doflamingo, je ne pensais pas pouvoir ré-écrire un jour.

C'était particulièrement chaotique, ce type était vraiment compliqué à battre, il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser vaincre et revenait sans cesse à la charge. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je crois que j'ai été sa cible préférée, il m'en a vraiment fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Entre les balles qu'il s'est acharné à tirer sur moi -Heureusement sans jamais toucher d'organes vitaux, ce mec vise vraiment comme un pied à bout portant- et le bras qu'il m'a tranché et que j'ai faillis perdre... Après tous ces longs moments de combat ou j'ai lutté autant que j'ai pû pour utiliser mes capacités jusqu'à ne plus en être capable du tout et tous les coups du Flamant que j'ai dû encaisser... Je suis encore là et...

Je peux enfin le dire : "Tu as été vengé Cora..."

Cette simple phrase m'emplit d'une satisfaction sans égale. Le tyran a été arrêté, il est sans doute en route pour Impel Down à l'heure qu'il est, et cette idée nourrit d'autant plus ma satisfaction.

Savoir qu'il pourrira derrière des barreaux... Quelle sensation grisante !

Mais je ne peux pas me reposer en toutes quiétude : lui n'est plus un problème, mais Kaido, si. Et un gros. D'autant plus que les chapeaux de pailles ont été séparés, un groupe est déjà en direction de Zou.

J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de soucis en les rejoignant... Pour le moment, le gendre de l'ancien roi -qui a reprit ses fonctions, il me semble- a proposé de nous héberger pour cette nuit.

Je profite d'être seul pour écrire un peu, je sais que ce soir je ne pourrais pas et avec tout ça il est plus sage que je me repose pour récupérer.

Après cette journée, je pense comprendre un peu mieux comment cet équipage peut survivre, ils s'en sortent visiblement quoi qu'il arrive et chapeau de paille fait preuve d'une puissance assez étonnante. Mais après tout, c'est un D. lui aussi...


	6. Jour 6

Le chapeau de paille m'étonnera toujours.

Voila qu'il a réussit à rallier d'autres pirates à sa cause, et qu'en conséquence il possède désormais une flotte redoutable.

Et pourtant, il a refusé en boucle que ces hommes lui prêtent allégeance.

Mais les pirates sont têtus et n'en ont eu cûre.

L'élastique se retrouve avec une flotte dont il ne veut pas.

Comment fait-il ?

Comment peut-il rallier autant de monde ?

Même chez les marines sur Punk Hazard, lui et sont équipage ont réussit à faire "ami-ami" avec les sbires de l'enfumeur !

Serait-ce une des capacités du D. ou juste lui...?

Je ne sais pas, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais cette faculté a avoir des amis rapidement... J'ai d'ailleurs rassemblé des gens sous mon pavillon assez rapidement, mais ça n'est pas aussi énorme que lui !

Je pense sérieusement que dans cet équipage, on fait tout en grand ! Suffit de voir la fête qui a eu lieux derrière ce pacte d'allégeance...

Mais en attendant d'avoir des réponses là dessus, nous sommes reparti avec celui que le chapeau de paille appel "Crête de coq". Je n'ai pas trouvé l'utilité de retenir son prénom, ce type est une véritable groopie de l'équipage. ET TOUT SON ÉQUIPAGE A LUI AUSSI !

S'en est ridicule de le voir pleurer de joie quand l'élastique lui accorde un regard ou que les autres lui parlent.

Oublions les vites, ce sont des cas particulièrement privés de matière grise et de capacités de réflexion raisonnables.

J'ai parlé avec l'ancien amiral en chef de la marine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il a tenu a parler de Cora avec moi... Et ce qu'il a dit m'a mit un peu de doute dans ma satisfaction d'avoir vaincu Joker...

Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec tout ça, il faut que je me concentre sur notre prochaine mission : faire tombé Kaido.

Et en attendant, j'ai juste hâte de retrouver mon équipage.


	7. Jour 7

J'ai trouvé pire que les chapeau de paille.

Eux au moins, ils sont un minimum compétant et ils savent ce qu'ils font !

Mais alors là... On se retrouve sur le bateau de la groopie de l'élastique, et à part pleurer de joie parce que leurs idoles leur ont adressé la parole, lui et ses hommes ne savent rien faire !

Et ils arrivent à avoir le mal de mer... Je le ré-écris , parce que ça me paraît toujours aussi allucinant : DES PIRATES QUI ONT LE MAL DE MER.

C'est aussi ridicule qu'un gars l'ambda sans aucune faculté liée à un fruit qui s'engage dans la marine en sachant pertinemment qu'il sait pas nager, il aurait même pas l'excuse d'une capacité qui pourrait le sortir du pétrin au cas ou il chutterait, il serait juste véritablement stupide de pas avoir apprit avant.

Je prend l'exemple des marines, parce que leurs bateaux ont légèrement tendance à finir tranchés, brûlés, troués... en bref, ils finissent au fond des eaux, alors forcément si un marine ne sait pas nager...

Mais misère ! Je pensais déjà être tombé dans les tréfonds de la stupidité avec le capitaine des chapeau de paille mais j'avais visiblement manqué la cave !

Moi qui cherchais la réponse à "Comment font les chapeau de paille pour ne pas mourir ?" j'ai trouvé une réponse : ILS SAVENT CE QU'ILS FONT. Et je me pose a présent la question pour CET équipage-ci !

Je pensais mourir dans un combat dantesque contre le monstre de puissance que représentait Donquixote Doflamingo, mais je commence sérieusement à me dire que je vais mourir sur ce rafiot particulièrement glauque à l'effigie de leurs idoles parce que les crétins qui le gèrent n'auront pas été capable de faire une manipulation aussi simple que celle de tourner la barre !

Mais qu'ai-je fais à Davy John pour en arriver là ?

Et on en a encore pour quelques jours avant d'atteindre "l'île"...

Je n'en peux simplement plus, je pense que j'ai eu mon quota de stupidité pour au moins un millénaire...


	8. Jour 8

Une journée simple.

Il n'y eut rien de bien spécial, si ce n'est leur éclats de stupidités quotidiens.

Je ne mentionne pas souvent l'existences des samouraïs parce que je n'interagit pas beaucoup avec eux. Le pervers a récupéré son ami à Dressrosa et maintenant ils sont 3, bien que le petit soit resté avec l'autre partie de l'équipage.

Ils sont assez... Étrange, ils ont des comportements qui dénotent avec ceux des gens à bord. Je ne saurais véritablement l'expliquer et de toutes façons ils ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment bizarre vis à vis d'eux.

J'ai véritablement hâte de retrouvé mes compagnons de routes. Je m'inquiète un peu aussi, en connaissant la situation de "l'île", entre les deux dirigeants c'est pas le grand amour de ce que m'avait dit Bepo...

Je suis malheureusement toujours épuisé par le combat d'il y a deux jours, je ne peux pas trop sollicité mon bras et l'utilisation de mon fruit du démon est un peu restraint du fait d'avoir autant forcé dessus et de ma fatigue. Ça reviendra d'ici un ou deux jours, je ne m'en inquiète pas trop la dessus.

M'enfin, je ne me sens véritablement pas à l'aise sur ce bateaux, avec ces idiots. Je verrai bien si demain est plus mouvementé qu'aujourd'hui.


	9. Jours 9, 10 et 11

Il ne s'est rien passé de suffisamment marquant pour que j'ai à le retranscrire. De même, je n'ai pas eu à fournir d'analyses poussées de cet équipage-ci ou des quelques membres du chapeau de pailles présent aux côtés des samouraïs.

Cependant : Jour 9.

On a dû essuyer une légère tempête, elle a manqué de nous faire chavirer au vu de l'incompétence des idiots qui dirigent le bateau. Dommage que la navigatrice rousse n'ait pas été là, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à m'en occuper avec le sabreur, le cyborg et l'archéologue.

Fort heureusement, le souffle du vent, l'agitation des vagues et la pluie battante ne subsista pas bien longtemps. Ce que la météo du nouveau monde est capricieuse, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu regretté de ne pas avoir voyagé dans mon sous marin.

Jour 10.

L'un des samouraïs s'est amusé à donner vie a quelques uns de ses dessins, ça n'a pas bien tourné avec le chapeau de paille qui les terrifiaient en leur courrant après en hurlant. L'idiot censé être le capitaine du navire ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se contenta ensuite de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le bordel qu'avait mit leur idole.

Jour 11.

La cicatrisation de mon bras se porte bien, il est encore légèrement douloureux, mais j'ai connu pire. Aussi, il ne reste qu'un seul jour de navigation. On devrait arriver d'ici demain et j'ai particulièrement hâte. Déjà pour ne plus avoir 'crête de coq' et son équipage en fond à brailler comme des adolescentes en pleine puberté face à leurs chanteurs préférés dans un de leurs concerts, ensuite parce qu'il à la désagréable mani d'essayer de me faire comprendre sans la moindre subtilité que je ne suis pas le bienvenue et que c'est uniquement parce que le chapeau de paille a besoin de moi dans la suite du plan que je n'ai pas encore été largué à la mer, également parce que leur incompétence et leur stupidité commence sérieusement à ronger ma patience et enfin parce que retrouver mon équipage, mes compagnons, me fera un bien fou.

Mine de rien, ce sont les seuls qui ne me tapent pas aussi rudement sur le système. Je m'en plaignais mais, je commence sérieusement à me dire qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas si débiles que ça... Et puis, je les apprécie quand même bien plus que la ribambelle d'incapables que je dois supporter maintenant.

Alors en attendant de trouver le sommeil, je rédige ce que je n'avais pas trouvé utile de noter, juste pour faire passer un peu le temps parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en étant seul face au grand ciel dégagé qui laisse apparaître un croissant de lune suffisamment lumineux pour m'éclairer et le scintillement hypnotisant de toutes les étoiles qui composent la voûte céleste.

J'espère sincèrement ne pas tomber sur plus inutile et insupportable que cet équipage à l'avenir.


End file.
